Come Home
by Leanex
Summary: Waiting for that someone special. This will be a series of one shots. First is AkuRoku then SoRiku and we will end with Zemyx. This was accually gonna just be AkuRoku but blossomed into the 2 other couples So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or the song. All i own is this story.

Warning: This story contains several homosexuals. Faint of heart should not read this.

I hope you enjoy! This will be a series of oneshots. Including AkuRoku SoRiku and Zemyx.

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh_

Roxas picked up the small box of ornaments from the couch and took out a small red heart that he'd recieved from Axel a few Christmas' back. He felt hot tears roll down his eyes as he looked at the shimmering decoration. A soft smile spread across his face. Axel had left earlier in the month for some business that he had to take care of in London. The young blonde was told when he was saying goodbye to his lover that he would be back for Christmas.

To his dismay he recieved a call from Axel last week saying he was not going to be able to make it home for the holiday. Roxas had cried himself to sleep a couple nights after recieving the news. Now he was home by himself decorating the Christmas tree.

Roxas wiped the tears from his eyes and moved closer to the tree to hang it on one of the fake branches. They had to buy a fake tree because Axel's allergies bugged him if they brought a real tree into the house**(1)**.

He sighed and put down the box back down on the couch. He walked off to his kitchen, feeling fresh tears start to well in his eyes. He tried his best to blink them away as he walked to the fridge to grab the eggnog he'd bought. He grabbed a cup that was sitting on the counter and poured the nog into it.

He then sat down at the table. He sighed and took a drink of the creamy liquid. His nose scrunched a bit at the taste. _I miss Axel's eggnog... its a lot different from this store bought stuff._ He thought. Roxas sighed again. "Axel when will you be home?" The blonde thought outloud. He stood up from the table and took his eggnog into the livingroom with him.

**(5 days before Christmas)**

Roxas sat beside the tree, placing presents under it. "Why am I even putting presents out? They're only for the things I bought Axel and what I managed to find that he bought me... This is just ridiculous." He thought out loud.

"Really? 'Cause I don't think so." A voice said from behind him. Roxas' head swung around at the familiar voice and saw his red haired lovers face staring straight at him. "Oh God now I'm hallucinating!" Roxas said. The red head chuckled. "No Roxy your not hallucinating. You put me on the web cam remember?" He said. Roxas hit the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Wow now I feel like a moron. How did I forget that?" The blonde said. "Haha I don't know. But you talk to yourself a lot did you know that?" Roxas grinned and stuck his tongue out at Axel.

"That's 'cause I'm here all by myself and I need some type of interaction through-out the day so I talk to myself." Roxas said, chuckling at how crazy he sounded

"Aww I'm sorry that you have to seem like a psyco because I'm gone." Axel said teasingly. Roxas' grin turned into a soft smile. "Oh Roxas don't cry." He said, his teasing expression turning into a worried look. Roxas looked at Axel confused and touched a hand to his cheek. Axel was right, he was crying.

He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand and sniffed sharply to try and clear his nose. "I'm sorry Ax. I just miss you thats all." He said, putting on a fake smile to calm the other mans worries.

"Oh Roxy. I'm sorry I can't be home for Christmas. I promise when I get back I'll make it up to you, okay?" Roxas wiped more tears from his eyes. "It's fine Axel. I understand, you had to take care of business. Don't worry about me okay?"

"Roxas don't give me that bull. I know this is killing you just as much as its killing me." Roxas sighed and fake smiled at the red head. "J just come back soon okay?" Axel smiled back sadly. "'Course I will Roxy. Hey you didn't put up the star." Axel said. Roxas glanced up at the top of the tree and looked back to Axel. "No. Thats your job Ax. Even if it means a Christmas without it I wouldn't put it up." He said.

Axel frowned. "Hey Roxy I gotta go. Its getting late and I have a meeting in the morning. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I get back okay?" Roxas' mood was now shot to hell.

"Oh o okay. Bye Ax, love ya."

"Bye Roxy, I love you too."

The screen then went black and Roxas frowned. He set out the last of the presents he'd found then picked up his laptop and headed to his and Axel's room.

**(In London)**

Axel frowned at the screen then picked up his phone. He checked the time then flipped it open and dialed 10. It rang a couple times before there was an answer on the other end. "Ello?" The voice said on the other end. "Hey Lux. Look I have to cancel everything on Christmas Eve and after that till January. I gotta go home, there's a uh minor problem back home." The red head said.

He could almost hear the smile in the other man's voice as he spoke. "I understand Axel, ya can't leave your boyfriend home alone on Christmas. I'll call the company in the morning and tell them that you can't make it to the meeting on Christmas Eve 'cause your mother could possibly be dying." Luxord said. Axel grinned. "Thanks Luxord. I gotta go get some sleep now or else i'll pass out during the meeting in the morning."

Luxord laughed. "Alright. Nighty Night then Axel."

"Night Lux." Axel said before he ended the call.

**(Christmas Eve)**

Roxas placed a plate of cookies and a glass of milk onto the coffee table infront of the couch. "Axel will kill me if I don't put out cookies." Roxas said, thinking he was talking to himself. "What was that Roxy?" A familiar voice said. He looked over to the kitchen table to see Axel on the screen of his laptop.

"Axel do you hack my web cam or something 'cause I sware I don't remember bringing up my web cam." Roxas said, straightening out from his bent over position over the coffee table.

"Nope. Why do you keep forgetting about me, Roxy? Do you not love me anymore?" Axel said, fake pouting at Roxas. Roxas could see fake tears welling in his eyes. "Axel how could I stop loving you? Your like the other half of me! And how the hell can you make yourself cry like that?" Roxas said. A sly grin crossed the red head's face.

"That my dear Roxy is a secret." He said. Roxas smiled and walked over to the computer on his kitchen table.

"By the way Roxy I just had a perfect view of your ass while you were over there. Those sweat pants makes your butt look devilishly attractive."**(2)** Axel said, his grin becoming even larger.

"Oh really?" Roxas said, chuckling. "Really." The red head said. Roxas started to laugh.

"Hey Ax isn't it supposed to be light outside in London right now?" The blonde asked. Axel's look turned the slightest bit fearful but soon changed to a look of realization. "Oh yeah. It is light out I just have the curtains closed up." Axel said. "Oh okay. Hey I'm getting kinda tired I'll talk to you in the morning alright?" Roxas said as he picked up the laptop.

"Okay Roxy. Night, love you." Axel said. Roxas smiled a little at the red head. "Night Ax, love you." Roxas closed his web cam and shut him lap top. He made his way to the hall way next to the livingroom and headed up the stairs to go to bed.

**(Later that night)**

Roxas was startled awake as he heard a large noise come from downstairs. He grabbed his bat and slowly exited his room. He quietly made his way down the stairs and poked his head into the dark livingroom. The light was on in the kitchen so he slowly and as quietly as possible walked over to the kitchen, his bat readied to swing as soon as he found the person breaking in.

He peeked into the kitchen but found nothing as he did. He lowered his bat and frowned into the room. "Maybe I just left the light on by accident." Roxas turned around to leave the kitchen but ran into something warm but hard. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, holding him tightly. Roxas looked up from the warm chest to see his red headed lover. Warm tears started to well in his eyes and his vision started to blur.

"A Axel? What are you doing back?" Roxas said, his voice cracking as he did. Axel smiled down at the blonde and kissed him on the forehead. "I couldn't leave you alone on Christmas." Axel said. "So I canceled everything and came home on the first plane back." Axel pulled the small blonde over to the couch and sat him down on his lap.

More tears started to roll down Roxas' cheeks and he started to shake as sobs racked his body. Axel rubbed his back comfortingly as Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel and hugged him tightly. He looked up at his lover and smiled at him.

"Thank you for coming back, Axel. Thank you so much." Roxas said. The red head smiled at him and Roxas pulled him into a kiss. "It was nothing, Roxy." Axel said as they separated.

_It wasn't nothing. It was everything. _Roxas thought as he snuggled into the red heads chest.

"Hey Roxas?" Axel said. The blonde looked up at his lover.

"Yeah?"

Axel held up a small box to the smaller male. Roxas took the box and opened it to find a ring with a small red heart in the middle of it. There was a design around the red jem. Roxas gasped and looked up at Axel with wide teary eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Axel asked. Roxas stared at him for a moment. He was at a loss for words. Axel raised an eyebrow before he spoke again. "Roxy, will you?" Roxas' smile grew large and he nodded. "Yes Axel! Of course I will!" He said.

He shoved his face into the crook of Axel's neck and let more tears leak from his eyes. He tightened his grip on the red head.

Axel moved Roxas' face from his neck and pushed his lips against the blondes. "I love you, Roxas." He said as they broke apart.

Roxas put his forehead against Axel's and looked at him lovingly. "I love you too, Axel."

Wooo! Done! that only took me two days I think. I ended up rewriting a part in it cause over night I came up with some thing better XD Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy. The next one will be about SoRiku and I'll get working on that soon! Ok so the song that inspired this is called Come Home and its by One Republic just incase you guys want to know that.

**(1):** This is accually something my family had to do cause my mom's allergies start to bug her if we were to have a real tree so thats why i incorporated this lol.

**(2): **If anyone can guess what fanfic i got this from you are freaking awesome and i will give you a cyber cookie!

Well thats all i guess. Please please **please! **review! I would love to know your thoughts on this and any way that I can improve my writing so please review! Reviews feed my soul! You dont want my soul to die do you? How 'bout this, every time you review Axel will pinch Roxy's butt! lol! Well thats all for now guys. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or the song. All i own is this story.**

**Warning: This story contains several homosexuals. Faint of heart should not read this.**

**I hope you enjoy! This will be a series of oneshots. Including AkuRoku SoRiku and Zemyx.**

**xOx**

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything i see_

_The world ain't as half as bad_

_As they paint it to be_

_If all the sons_

_If all the daughters_

_Stopped to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

_It might start now..Yeahh_

_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

_Until then..._

Sora sat on the beach looking out at the sunset. He had his cell phone to his ear as he listened to his boyfriend talk on the other end. "Sora? Sora were you even listening to me?" Riku said on the other end. The brunette shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What Riku?" He said. "You weren't listening to any of that? What's up with you, Sora?"

"I'm sorry Riku I was looking at the sunset and kinda got lost in thought. What were you saying?" He heard Riku sigh on the other end of the phone. "I said that I'm coming home in a week." "Really?" Sora asked, getting excited. Riku had gone off to go visit family in Twilight Town a week ago and Sora had been missing him a great deal. "Yup. Which means you'll soon have me all to yourself. And I'll be home for Christmas so we can spend the day together." Riku said. "Thats wonderful Riku! I can't wait to see you!"

"Same here Sora. I'll talk to you later though cause my mom is telling me to get off the phone and come spend time with my family." Riku said. "Okay Riku. Have fun and don't hurt yourself." Sora said.

"Why do you think I'll hurt myself?"

"Cause Riku I know how you like to get into fights with your cousin Sephiroth."

"That might be true but he totally asks for it Sora!"

Sora sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay okay Riku. Just don't get hurt. And make sure you wash with bleach!**(1)**" He said. Riku burst into laughter on the other end. "What the hell?" He asked, still laughing. "Just do it Riku! Just do it!" Sora said. Riku laughed harder. "Okay Sora... I will." He said, trying to calm down some.

"Good. Now, Bye Riku."

"Bye Sora, love you."

"Love you too Riku!" The line went dead and Sora flipped his phone shut.

**(Twilight Town)**

Riku was pinned to the ground by Sephiroth, struggling to get up. Finally he was able to get his leg up and kick Sephiroth off of him. "Hey you two quit that!" Riku's mom yelled as she walked into the room. "Yes ma'am." They both muttered. Riku plopped himself down on the couch and snatched up the tv remote before Sephiroth could. "Dinner will be ready in fifthteen minutes. Please try not to rip each others heads off in that time." She said. She then turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

Riku flicked through the channels on the tv for a couple minutes before he finally stopped on a show called "American Pickers."**(2) **"Really?" Sephiroth said. Riku gave him one of those yeah-really-got-a-problem-with-it looks. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. Riku put his elbow on the armrest of the couch and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"This show is stupid." Sephiroth said. "I like it." Zexion, Riku's brother, said as he walked in and sat down next to Riku."You would. Its filled with history. Your into that stupid stuff." Sephiroth said. Zexion gave him a bored look then continued watching the show.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammels_

_So let's do it like they do on the discovery channel_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammels_

_So let's do it like they do on the discovery channel._

Riku's phone sang as he got a text. Zexion looked at him from the corner of his eye with a raised eye brow and a slight smile on his face. Riku chuckled and grabbed the phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and the name read Sora Baby. He hit the "view now" button and read the text. He started to laugh when he saw it.

**"Bleach! Now!"**

**"Later Sora I'm with my family"** Riku replied. He placed his phone in his lap and continued watching the show. He still had a grin on his face. His phone soon went off again and he quickly opened his phone to read the text.

**"Yeah but you don't want to be with them *poke*" **_God Sora you're crazy. _ He thought as he got ready to reply.

**"No I don't want to be with Sephiroth. Zexion is fine and fun to joke with some times."**

**"Thats only when he's pervy!"** Riku could just imagine the look on Sora's face when he read that text.

**"Pervy is good Sora. Besides it took years to finally move him from the good son to the sick perverted bastard he is today."**

**"I pitty Demyx."** Riku bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. He nudged his brother and held the phone up for him to read it. Zexion looked at the phone with a questioning look. He then turned his gaze to Riku. "Why?" He asked. Riku went into his sent messages and showed what he'd said to Sora. Zexion read it then punched Riku on the shoulder. "Asshole." He muttered then continued to watch the show.

Riku chuckled and continued to text Sora. "Hey boys suppers ready!" Riku's mom called from the kitchen. Riku hopped off the couch and headed to the kitchen with the other two behind him.

**(a week and 3 days later)**

"Riku Zexion, come on we're gonna be later if you don't hurry your asses up and get in the car." Riku's mom yelled from the stairs. "Mom Riku and Sephiroth are fighting again." Zexion said as he came down the stairs with his duffle bag. She had a disapproving look on her face as she looked up the stairs. "Boys if you don't stop fighting right now you're going to regret it!" She yelled. Three minutes after that Riku ran down the stair with his bag.

"Well let's go shall we?" Riku said with a nervous look on his face. "What did you do?" Zexion asked him quietly. "Played dirty. He's still on the floor but damn is he pissed." Riku said back quietly. They hurried to the car and tossed their bags in the trunk. They both got in the back seat and moments later their mother got in and left the house. Riku let out a relieved sigh as they drove off.

"Your a lucky little fucker." Zexion said quietly. He smiled and rested his head against the seat. "Tell me about it."

**(Christmas day)**

Sora was woken up by someone knocking at the door of his apartment. He rubbed his eyes and headed to the door. He didn't bother looking through the peep hole due to the fact that his vision was still a bit blurry. He opened the door and found Riku standing there. He took no time tackling the other to the floor. "Riku I missed you so much! You're late, what the hell?" Sora said.

Riku cringed at the word hell. He hated when Sora swore but lucky for Riku he didn't do it too much. "My aunt convinced my mom to stay longer. But I made it for Christmas like I said I would." Sora smiled and got off the silverette. They went into the livingroom of Sora's apartment and sat down. "Hey Sora I have something to ask you." Riku said.

Sora looked at him curiously. "Whats up Riku?" "Well..." Riku got off the couch and on one knee. "Sora will you marry me?" He asked, holding up a ring box. He opened it and revealed a small silver ring with a gold crown on it. Sora's eyes widened as he looked at the ring. He looked up to Riku and a smile spread across his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yes Riku! God Yes." Sora said. He then pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss

"I love you, Riku." Sora said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku said. He then pulled Sora down to him and hugged him.

**And we're done chappy two! One more to go! I think the next one is just gonna be a V-day fic. Well Merry (EXTREMLY BELATED) Christmas every one and a Happy Belated New Year. Year of the Marluxia. I'm kinda scared of that. Though next is Larxene. That one freaks me out more.**

**(1) lol one of my friends on deviantart told me that her mom said this to her XD I laughed super hard when she told me**

**(2) This is what we were watching when I wrote that part XD**

**Welp thats all for now. Please review! Feed mah soul people! And stayed tuned for part 3! Zemyx's turn! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know its no longer Christmas, but by George I'm writing it for Christmas! So i'm sorry its late and all. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or the song. All i own is this story.**

**Warning: This story contains several homosexuals. Faint of heart should not read this.**

**I hope you enjoy! This will be a series of oneshots. Including AkuRoku SoRiku and Zemyx.**

* * *

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all i see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_Ever known_

_So come home_

_Come home_

Demyx walked down the busy streets of New York. He held his cell phone to his ear with one hand and had the other shoved in his pocket. "Of course I'll be home for Christmas Eve, Zexy!" He said happily._ "Are you sure?"_ The other male said. "Zexy when have I ever let you down?" He asked, frowning slightly about his boyfriend not trusting what he said. _"I suppose you have a point there. But still Demyx your all the way in New York." _He sighed. _"I'm just not so sure if your gonna be able to make it home." _

"Don't worry Zexy I'll deffinately be there. And we'll have a wonderful Christmas together. I promise!"

_"Okay Demyx. I gotta go now my next class is starting. I'll talk to you tonight."_

"Alright Zexy! I love you bye!"

_"Bye Demyx, love you too."_

And with that the blonde hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

_**(In California)**_

"Hey Zexy. So when's Demyx coming back?" Roxas asked. "He said he'll be back by Christmas Eve. But I don't know if he meant before or on that day." Zexion said as he seated himself in the booth. He was out with Roxas and Axel to grab some dinner. Axel said they only invited him so he wouldn't go home and sulk about Demyx still being gone. To that Zexion had shot him a cold glare and in an icy voice said he did not go home and sulk after classes.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other as if they knew something Zexion did not. "What?" Zexion asked. "Nothing!" Roxas said. "Just uh... have fun when he gets back!" Zexion looked suspiciously at Roxas then rolled his eyes.

* * *

After Zexion had hung out with Axel and Roxas he headed back to his apartment. It was some what of a mess and thats the way Zexion left it cause it reminded him of Demyx. Its not like the thoughts made him sad he just wanted the reminders of his lover when he was away. Demyx was the same way. If Zexion was going off for a while he'd make him clean up some. It was just how they liked things.

He looked at his watch to check the time. After figuring the time difference between him and Demyx he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial two. It took about five rings for him to finally answer_. "Hey my Sexy Zexy."_ Demyx said on the other end. "Hi Dem. How's your day been?" He said.

_"Great! And yours?"_

"Pretty good. I had dinner with Roxas and Axel today."

_"That must've been fun! Wish I could've been there!"_

Zexion chuckled. "Me too. It would've been much better."

_"I miss you a lot, Zexy! I feel like it's been an eternity since I last saw you!"_

Zexion could hear how sad his lover sounded. "I've missed you too, Dem. It's been very lonely and quiet without you around." Demyx laughed.

_"I bet!"_

Zexion smiled and started to prepare some water for tea. He set the kettle on the stove top. "So what are you up to?" Zexion asked as he held the phone with his shoulder.

_"I'm writing lyrics for a new song. And you?"_

"I'm sitting at home and making some tea." He said as he opened the cabinet and reached up for a cup.

_"Oh coo-"_ Zexion missed the rest of that as the phone fell from his shoulder and hit the floor, closing it's self as it did. "Shit!" Zexion said as he leaned down and picked up the phone.

**(In New York)**

"Zexion? Hellooooo? Are you still there? Zexion!" Demyx yelled into the phone. He didn't realise he'd been hung up on until his phone started to ring. "Oh jeez!" He yelped in shock. He hit 'Accept' and brought the phone back to his ear. "Hello?" He said. He hadn't even looked at the caller ID. _"Sorry about that Demyx. I dropped the phone and it closed." _Zexion said on the other side of the phone.

"Oh it's okay, Zexy! So how are Axel and Roxas?" He asked.

_"They're good. They don't believe that you'll actually come home for Christmas. They think you're gonna stay there and come back after wards."_

"What? That's crazy of course I'll be home!"

_"I know you will. But I don't think you need them to believe you as long as I do right?"_

Demyx smiled. "Yeah I guess so."

**(two days later)**

"What do you mean you can't come home?" Zexion yelled into the phone. He was fuming now at the information Demyx had just given him. _"I'm sorry, Zexy but I can't make it. I got a really great offer to play in Time Square for Christmas and it's going to delay my trip back. I'm so sorry. But we can just have our Christmas when I do come back."_ Demyx said on the other end.

"Demyx I just wanted a Christmas alone with the one I loved most! You know I don't go home to my parents for Christmas because I just want to spend it with you!"

_"I'm sorry, Zexion! But it's more money! You know we could always use a little extra cash."_

"I don't fucking care about money, Demyx! I only care about you! I wanted to spend Christmas with you and now... Now you've just ruined it!" Zexion could feel tears pricking at his eyes and he could hear the crack in his voice. He closed his phone in anger and ended the call, hanging up on Demyx.

His phone started to ring again. He answered it unthinkingly and blurt out the only thing in his head. "I don't wanna hear it, Demyx!" He yelled.

_"Um... This isn't Demyx. Are you okay, Zexion? Did Dem do something?" _He heard Axel say on the other line. Zexion wiped at his eyes as the tears started to spill over. There was an irritating beep that just kept going on and on in the speaker.

_"Zexion? Hello? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah. I'm fine, Axel. What did you call for?"

_"Well Roxas and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"_

"I can't, Axel. I have too much on my mind."

_"Aw come on, Zexion. You're gonna get a headache from all that thinking. Come out and relax, get your mind off of whatever's bothering you."_

"I don't want to, Axel."

_"Why not?"_

"Because you were right, Axel! You and Roxas were right! Demyx isn't coming back for Christmas! He decided to stay in New York and do a concert! I don't want to go out right now I just want to be left alone!" Zexion yelled, letting more of his emotions loose and attacking Axel.

_"I know. Demyx called Roxas and I a little before he called you. He was telling us how it was going to be hard telling you the news because you'd be so upset and he knew he was letting you down." _Axel said, completely calm. The beeping was still happening and it was irritating Zexion more and more. _"So Roxas and I decided that it would be a good idea to cheer you up." _There was a knock at Zexion's door and he slowly got off the couch and moved to the door. "Oh what a wonderful idea. But I don't want to go out, Axel. I just want to stay home and mo-" Zexion stopped talking when he opened the door and saw the annoying red head and his blond boyfriend standing next to him.

Axel grinned at Zexion's frowning face. "Well you don't have much of a choice, Zexion." Axel said as he closed his phone. Zexion shut the door in their faces and walked back into his apartment. He heard some fiddling with the door then suddenly it opened. Roxas was crouched down a bit and was holding a bobby pin. "Oh please do come in." Zexion said sarcastically. "Don't mind if we do." Axel said happily. "I was being sarcastic, Axel. Now get out of my place."

"I don't think so. You see, Demyx told us that we could come on in here when we were on the phone and he said that we could do whatever we had to to get in." Axel said. Zexion growled and his phone started to ring again. He once again answered it unthinkingly. "What?" He snapped. "I-I know you're still mad at me, Zexy but we need to talk about this!" Demyx said. "I don't want to talk about it, Dem! Now get Axel and Roxas out of our apartment!" Zexion yelled. "I can't. Axel won't listen... Dammit. I gotta go. I love you, Zexion." Zexion could feel more tears coming to his eyes. "I love you too, Demyx." He said and hung up. He plopped himself down on the couch and ignored the intruders as they persistently tried to cheer him up.

**(Christmas Eve)**

Zexion sat in his empty house. The tree and the tv were his only light source. He had a blanket on and was holding a warm mug of hot chocolate. He was watching cartoons but he hadn't the slightest clue why. He was starting to feel very tired. He put the mug on the coffee table and curled up a little more on the couch. He started to slowly dose off until he was completely asleep.

* * *

Zexion woke up when he felt someone start to pick him up and move him from the couch. He looked at what he asumed was the persons face but it was too dark for him to see. The tree and tv had been turned off. He was carried into his room and was laid down on his shared bed. He squinted into the darkness. "Demyx?" He said. "Shhh... Go back to sleep." Yeah. That was Demyx.

Zexion reached over to his nightstand and turned on the lamp that sat there. That was a very bad idea however. It ended up blinding him for a moment. Demyx reached to turn it off but Zexion stopped him by grabbing his arm. He had regained his sight and was now looking at Demyx. "What are you doing home? I thought you were coming back for Christmas." Zexion said. Demyx looked at him. "I wasn't. But I canceled and came home." He said. "Why?" Demyx looked him straight in the eyes. "Because I made a promise to you, Zexion. You're more important to me than some stupid concert. I only wish I realised that sooner." He said. Zexion felt tears coming to his eyes. He smiled at his blond lover. "Thank you, Demy. I love you." "I love you too, Zexy. And that's why I want to ask you..." He trailed off as he started to dig around in his pocket.

He pulled out a ring and held it up to Zexion. "Will you marry me?" Zexion's eyes widened and he felt more tears starting to gather and fall from his eyes. He looked at the ring then back at Demyx. "Yes!" He said. He then brought his love into a big hug. Demyx laughed and hugged him back. The blond pulled Zexion's face up and gave him a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Zexy." He said as he broke the kiss. Zexion smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Demy."

* * *

**DONE! FINALLY FUCKING DONE! I don't even care to ask you to review right now I'm just so fucking glad that it's done! It took so long! Soooo fucking long! *cries* I'm done here! Thats all your getting I'm done. I hope you enjoyed reading this now I'm so freaking out of here! Goodbye for now all! *runs around like a maniac crying tears of joy***

_**Roxas Ignis**_


End file.
